


A place I call home.

by Han Morricone (xXHanXx)



Series: Leo of Oakriver [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHanXx/pseuds/Han%20Morricone
Summary: Just some Self indulgence really. Tales about my Witchersona Leo of Oakriver.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leo of Oakriver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190906





	A place I call home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo meets up with Dandelion in Oxenfurth on his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is just for filling my itch to write. Leo is my Witchersona and I wanted to write some story for him and how he fits into the witcher universe. It's an Alternative universe because of Leo's existence but it takes place somewhere around the wild hunt game. With minor and major differences.

On a late fall day, with snow and the winter just around the corner. absent-mindedly Twirling the medallion, Leo of Oakriver contemplated whether he should take another quest or if it was time to head to Kear Morhen for the winter. Twirling the medallion was a bad habit he had picked up when he was young, Leo's mentors had tried to dissuade him from doing it, but it still happened from time to time. It was a comforting motion. Better than thumping your foot or flapping your hands they used to say, but still bad. Leo could never understand why twirling, thumping or flapping was so bad, it never hurt anybody and it helped to ground him when the world became too much for his sensitive senses.

Deciding on heading back for the winter Leo hopped on Jam his trusty stallion. Jam was headstrong but loyal, Leo had received Jam as payment when he was a young foal and raised him to the grey stallion he is today. There were at least three weeks of riding before reaching Kear Morhen. If he had some time to spare he could take a short contract in one of the villages on the way.

The senses were incredibly important for a witcher. The hearing was used for pinpointing enemies or threats. The sense of smell used for tracking and identifying portion ingredients. Vision for seeing in dim light and further than the everyday human. The sense of taste was rarely used for anything, it wasn't as important but still enhanced nonetheless.

For Leo this was all well and good until he was forced to venture into the bigger settlements. He didn't mind nature, it was calm and peaceful, but the city was another matter altogether. The constant hum of people arguing, talking and laughing. The smell of piss and strong alcohol, poorly covered by sickly sweet perfumes. The unpredictable movement, accidental touches and bumps. It was overwhelming. Leo loathed going there, but a witcher must work to get food and lodging. The latter not as often for him, preferring to camp out under the stars.

-

That was how he spent the following week. Gathering potion ingredients, slaying some errant monsters that came to close, collecting reward and meditating under the stars. Until he reached Oxenfurt. A bigger city yes but hopefully he'd run into an old friend if not at the very least stock up on food and other essentials.

Oxenfurt admittedly is one of the rowdier cities, due to the fact that it was a university city. Filled to the brim with students and scholars young and old, bursting at the edges with arrogance and hubris. They weren’t the kind Leo enjoyed being around. But it was here he would find Master Dandelion for the winter. Master Dandelion was a professor at the academy teaching lyric and music, when he wasn’t out on the road and performing and writing songs. Though with a bit of luck Dandelions lessons hadn’t started just yet. So that he hopefully had time to catch up before Leo had to continue his travels.

Turns out luck was on his side today, Dandelion was performing at the three little bells. Leo took a seat at a table in the back sighing a breath of relief, for once all the attention wasn’t on him. Dandelion kept their attention on him. Nearing the end of the song he saw the moment when Dandelion spotted him. His eyes widening almost comically. Hurring to tie up his performance he announced.

 **And that was my last song for today, you’ve been a great audience, now please welcome William to the stage he is one of my most promising students!** while getting some aws and lots of applause, he sauntered off the stage.

**Well if it isn’t Leo of Oakriver, How glad I am to see you! Come let’s go back to my quarters, I know you don’t enjoy yourself when there’s a lot of noise!**

**Likewise, Master Dandelion and please lead the way.** Leo got up from the table to follow the energetic bard.

 **Oh, Leo I still must insist that you just call me Dandelion. How have you fared? Slayin many monsters since last time, do you have any song worthy battles? The people crave tales of the silver eyed gryphon, almost as much as the once about the white wolf. You are on your way to Kaer Morhen I presume, Geralt is too, maybe you’ll meet him on the way! Tell him that I send my regards when you see him!** When Dandelion started talking it was almost impossible to get a word in.

 **I’ll tell you about the Nightwraith of Fornhala if you calm down Dandelion.** Leo mused. Which got the bard to atleast Pause to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 out of 2 in catching up with Dandelion. Second part will touch on how they met.


End file.
